Perdón
by Kanao
Summary: Songfic. Neji le dice a Tenten que ya no la ama, todo por su clan. Tenten sin embargo, le quiere decir unas cuantas cosas. Pesimo summary, soy nueva en esto.


**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen ya que éstos son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Canción:** Perdón

**Artista:** Pambo

* * *

**"PERDON"**

_**Perdon por lo que te hice ayer **_

_**no es facil despertar si ya no estas**_

_**buscar tu beso en otros labios**_

_**soñe que te volvi a tener**_

_**que puedo repirar, porque me das**_

_**lo que yo busco en otros brazos**_

_**mirame y asi de frente dejame saber**_

_**que ya no hay nada y no vas a volver**_

_**que si me tocas ya no te deshaces**_

Te pido de corazón que me perdones, se que ayer por la tarde me viste con otro chico, vi tus ojos a lo lejos, esos hermosos ojos que no me dejan dormir, mire dureza en tu mirada, esa reprobación, entonces mi corazón me castigo, siento que te estoy siendo infiel aunque ya no sea nada tuyo, siento que traiciono un amor que ya no existe.

Pero te ruego que me comprendas, te extraño tanto que cada que salgo con un chico y me besa, espero sentir una mínima parte de lo que sentía cuando tu me besabas, quiero olvidarme de ti como tu lo has hecho conmigo, pero eso nunca sucede, busco tus besos en otros labios y no los encuentro, eres único, nadie podrá hacerme sentir tan feliz como tu lo hacías.

Hoy desperté llorando otra vez, tuve aquel maravilloso sueño que anhelo que se vuelva realidad, quiero estar otra vez a tu lado, que me tomes de la mano, que me beses como en ese sueño, que me rodeen tus fuertes brazos para así sentirme completa y protegida, porque ahora solo siento un gran abismo donde antes estuvo mi corazón.

Así que te pido una vez más que la próxima vez que nos encontremos, me mires directamente a los ojos y me digas con esa frialdad tuya que ya no me amas, que soy solo un estorbo para ti, que nunca podré estar a tu altura, que nunca podré considerarte mío. Quiero que lo digas porque solo así lo podré creer, solo así lo podré aceptar, cuando tú aceptes que yo no significo nada para ti.

Te quiero sacar de mi cabeza y de mi corazón, y sin embargo no puedo, algunas veces te veo a mi lado, sonriéndome, pero al tocarte, te desvaneces, ya que solo eres una ilusión de mi dolido corazón.

_**Y me ves jugando a no extrañarnos**_

_**evadiendote para caminar**_

_**y me ves de nuevo asi llorando**_

_**pero hay que pensar**_

_**que no hay vuelta atras**_

_**que no hay vuelta atrás**_

Te veo caminando en la calle, pasando junto a mí, pero tu no me diriges la mirada, yo tampoco te veo, ya que eso ocasionaría que mis lágrimas se derramaran y yo no quiero mostrarme débil ante ti, si en alguna ocasión me llegas a mirar, rápidamente desvío la mirada, para no quedarme embelesada en tus ojos.

He llegado incluso a cambiar mi ruta diaria, todo para no encontrarte, para no tener que verte, para no llorar de nueva cuenta, y para no recordar, evito los lugares en los que nos encontrábamos, aunque no me sirva de nada,

Y a pesar de la firme promesa de no volver a llorar, al traspasar la puerta de mi casa rompo en sollozos que duran hasta quedarme dormida mientras en mi cabeza se forman las imágenes de lo que pudo haber sido pero que nunca será.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás, te casarás con tu prima Hinata dentro de 3 meses, incluso me llego la invitación a la espectacular boda, ¡que generoso de tu parte el haberme invitado!.

_**grite, te intente detener**_

_**tu forma de besar hace dudar**_

_**tu sabes que esto no es pasado**_

_**perdón y ahora escuchame**_

_**no dejas de soñar ni de desear**_

_**que en esta noche sean mis manos**_

_**mirame y asi tan cerca dime lo que ves**_

_**si ya no hay nada y no vas a volver**_

_**porque me tocas porque te deshaces**_

¡Porque me haces sufrir aún más!, intenté apartarme de tu camino, huir de ti y de tu mirada, corri lo más rápido posible internándome en el bosque, donde pensé que nunca me seguirías, pero lo hiciste, me diste alcance y me abrazaste, me susurraste palabras dulces al oido, yo intente alejarte de mí, pero siempre has sido más fuerte que yo, te quise detener pero me besaste, me besaste con una dulzura incomparable y un gran amor, me besaste mientras yo lloraba, y me volví a sentir completa, feliz, a pesar de que sabía las consecuencias, pues en cuando te se alejaras de mí volvería a sentir ese vacío con mas fuerza.

Porque lo hiciste Neji Hyuga, porque quieres matarme una vez mas, perdóname por creer que aún te intereso, perdóname por obligarte a mirarme y convencerme de que esto no fue mas que una ilusión creada por mi mente, dime que esto solo es un juego, que el amor y la dulzura de ese beso son falsos, dime que jamás en tu vida me quieres volver a ver, porque si no me lo dices mi corazón no lo va a poder soportar, dímelo, porfavor…

_**Y me ves jugando a no extrañarnos**_

_**evadiendote para caminar**_

_**y me ves de nuevo asi llorando**_

_**pero hay que pensar**_

_**que no hay vuelta atras**_

_**que no hay vuelta atrás**_

Y me ves jugando a no extrañarte mientras me despido de todos mis amigos y compañeros, me ves fingiendo que no anhelo ver tu rostro otra vez, que no espero que vengas a mi despedida.

Me voy con Naruto, después de todo lo que hizo por la aldea, el consejo decidió que era peligroso y que lo mejor era exiliarlo.

Lo comprendo y él me comprende, ambos perdimos lo que mas amábamos en la vida, él a Hinata y yo te perdí a ti, sin las personas amadas, todo por el capricho de un clan, ya no hay nada que nos haga permanecer en la villa, no tenemos familia, solo nos tenemos el uno al otro, somos 2 hermanos desde hoy, cada uno tratando de aliviar el sufrimiento del otro.

A Naruto lo exiliaron, pero yo le rogué a la Gondaime que me dejara ir con él, y al parecer, ella al ver mi sufrimiento y mis lágrimas lo permitió, partiremos de esta aldea en 2 horas, ya no hay vuelta atrás, todo está arreglado, en unas cuantas horas dejaremos de ser ninjas de Konoha y pasaremos a ser ninjas errantes, sin hogar.

Aunque mis lágrimas corren por mis mejillas al darme cuenta de todo lo que dejo, me doy realmente cuenta que no hay vuelta atrás.

_**Y me ves jugando a no extrañarnos**_

_**evadiendote para caminar**_

_**y te ves de nuevo asi llorando**_

_**pero hay que pensar**_

_**que no hay vuelta atras**_

_**que no hay vuelta atras**_

_**si me quieres tener**_

_**y no vas a volverme a ver**_

_**si no vas a volverme a ver.....**_

Acabamos de cruzar las puertas de la aldea, desde este momento hemos dejado de ser los ninjas que alguna vez la sirvieron, ahora no tenemos hogar, le damos un último vistazo y observamos a lo lejos a nuestros amados que han venido a darnos la despedida a su modo, nos miran cos sus orbes platinados y lagrimas surcan sus rostros, sus miradas son de una tristeza infinita, se abrazan consolándose mutuamente.

Una solitaria lágrima escapa de mis ojos y resbala en la comisura de mis labios. Naruto la toma en un dedo que contiene una suya, me abraza y me da la vuelta, para así liberarnos de sus miradas, me abraza mas fuerte y caminamos hacia el bosque, hasta perder de vista la aldea pues aunque lo deseáramos, ya no podemos volver, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Dos corazones adoloridos, por perder a la persona amada, dos personas queriendo no tener corazón, para que este no siga doliendo, para que nos haga mas daño, dos personas y una promesa compartida:_ "No permitiré jamás que vuelvas a sufrir"_

_

* * *

_

_H!, bueno, es mi primer fic, la verdad es que esta canción me encanta, así que decidí adaptarla con mi pareja favorita, no tuvo un final feliz, en primera por la letra de la canción y además porque traigo el ánimo por los suelos y estoy muy melancólica._

_aYYY, además de que cambie solo, solo un poco la letra de la canción, casi nada ehhh.  
_

_Ojala que les guste y como dicen por ahí, un review no le hace mal a nadie. By XD_


End file.
